Call me crazy
by DefyingGravity1103
Summary: When world-famous yet self-conscious actor Finn Hudson is forced to make a visit to the Mount Hope Psychiatric Hospital in order to boost his reputation, a petite brunette from the darkest corner of the closed ward mesmerizes him and just won't leave his mind again. Rachel Berry is a very sick girl and yet Finn can't help but fall for her...Finchel AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I am back :) I quit everything that had to do with Glee for quite a while but I recently started watching it again and it again drives me crazy, just the way it did before. I love it, I can't help it. I also started reading Finchel fanfiction and this is just a random idea I came up with.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Aaaaand cut!" Artie Abrams, one of Hollywood's most famous directors, clapped his hands and the cameras were turned off.

"Well done, guys! Take five" he said and smiled at the crew of his latest blockbuster production.

Finn Hudson, probably one of the most famous actors and - according to himself – the biggest dork in the world, sighed and reached for his water bottle, gulping down almost an entire liter. With a towel, he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He had just shot an intense fight scene with Noah Puckerman who portrayed the villain of the movie and the arch-enemy of Finn's character. In real life, however, he and Puck got along quite well. They had met a little over four years ago, when they both had just broken into the business and Puck was a decent and down to earth guy, which was something Finn really appreciated in the crazy world of Hollywood.

"You know, you can totally pull this bad guy thing off" he said and fist-bumped with Puck.

"That's because of my incredible acting skills. The only role you're able to play is the one of the smooth, nice guy who always gets the girl " he replied with a smirk. That was sort of true. Even though Finn was highly praised by magazines and directors for his amazing performances in several Hollywood productions, he secretly thought that all of them kind of resembled one another. In fact, Finn did not think of himself as highly as apparently everyone else did. To himself, he was still the self-conscious boy from Lima, Ohio, who struggled with pimples on his back and peer pressure. No, he definitely was not as amazing as the world believed he was but he and his manager and friend, Blaine Anderson, were careful not to let anyone know about his issues because the press would make a huge story out of and probably label him as depressed and mentally unstable. Not the kind of publicity he was too keen on. So, most days he just swallowed his insecurity and showed the world a convincing smiling face – he was an actor after all.

"Finn, I need you to shoot the next scene where you rescue the girl" Artie called over and Finn went back to the set and smiled and greeted Kitty Wilde, the girl who played his love interest in the movie.

Later that evening, Finn sat in his limo on the way to his apartment and stared at the illuminated streets of Los Angeles. He loved and hated this city. On one hand it was the city where his life had changed and where he had gone from small-town country boy to world-famous celebrity, on the other hand he missed his old life. Sometimes he longed for his humble life in the Midwest, he missed his family and the on some days the constant attention was just too much for him. But most of all, it bothered him that no one really knew him. Sure, the press watched every step he took and people all over the world knew who he was but still, no one really knew him. The kind of knowing where you see the innermost desires of a person, their secrets and dreams and what is in their heart and mind. He had no one who knew him in that kind of way.

* * *

When he arrived at his apartment, he fumbled with his keys for several minutes before he finally managed to open the door. He took off his jacket and put it at the coat hanger while kicking away his shoes at the same time.

"Hey sweetie" a voice said and Finn flinched for a second before he turned around and recognized his girlfriend Quinn.

"Hello beautiful" he said and took in her appearance. She had pulled up her blonde hair in an elegant bun and wore a red cocktail dress. She strode over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Quinn was the kind of girl people expected Hollywood actors to be with, but Finn sometimes wondered why he even started a relationship with her. Sure, she was hot and fulfilled all his physical needs but beyond that… He did not feel a connection to her or anything. If that was what love felt like, he often thought to himself, he was disappointed.

"How was your day?" she whispered and started sucking on his neck, probably leaving a red mark there.

"Exhausting" he replied and gripped her waist to shove her away gently. He walked past and straight to the kitchen to grab a sandwich out of the fridge.

"Finn" she moaned in annoyance and followed him.

"I had a rough day today, okay? I just want to sleep" he said and Quinn pursed her lips.

"I guess I will just leave then" she said in a bitchy voice and grabbed her bag.

"Quinn, wait" he said, suddenly feeling bad for not being a kind boyfriend.

"What?" she snapped and turned around.

"See you tomorrow" he said, not knowing what to say.

"Sometimes you are such an idiot" she spat and then turned around on her heel, slamming the apartment door shut. Finn exhaled sharply and headed for his bathroom to take a long, relaxing shower. For some reason, he was glad that she was gone.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday but Finn woke up at 7 am due to his phone ringing. Blaine's number flashed over the screen and reluctantly Finn picked it up.

"Blaine, it is Sunday and 7 am" he said hoarsely.

"I know, Finn, but we have to meet up as soon as possible" Blaine replied, sounding concerned.

"What…why?" he asked in confusion.

"I will explain it to you when I am at your place. Be there in an hour." With that, Blaine hung up the phone. Finn groaned and smashed his head back against the pillows. Blaine insisting on an emergency meeting was never a good sign, it usually involved either some nasty rumors or a whole bunch of extra work.

When Blaine rang the doorbell an hour later, Finn was hardly awake.

"Finn Hudson" Blaine snapped and pushed past Finn into the apartment.

"Whoa… what's up?" Finn held his hands up in defense. As an answer Blaine pulled out his phone and shoved it into Finn's face. It showed the website of one of the biggest tabloids Finn knew. The heading was "Finn Hudson – an ungrateful heartbreaker?".

"What the hell?" Finn roared, a wave of anger rushing through him.

"Apparently some reporters ran into a very angry Quinn Fabray last night and she did not have anything nice to say about you" Blaine replied with a sigh.

"Oh no" Finn groaned.

"Tell me what happened" Blaine demanded and looked at Finn, a tad disappointed.

"Nothing, really. She was just at my place yesterday evening and I was tired and told her to go and…you know Quinn. Apparently she told those reporters some bullcrap about me" he answered with an annoyed moan.

"Always up for revenge" Blaine concluded and Finn nodded eagerly. A minute of silence followed and Finn's mind was racing. At one hand he was mad at Quinn for being such a bitch sometimes, on the other hand he could slap himself for his own dumbness. He damn well knew that everything he did had its consequences.

"What are we going to do now?" Finn asked and hoped that Blaine, as his manager, had some sort of idea to save his reputation.

"We are not going to do anything. The question is what you are going to do" Blaine replied and Finn rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. I have to save my own ass. But do you have an idea? Come on, man" Finn begged and he could see Blaine starting to chew his lips. Then a smile spread over his lips and Finn felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Okay, first you are going to talk to Quinn. You have to set this straight with her. And then we are going to show the world that you do have a heart after all" Blaine said and he looked a little worried.

"What's coming now?" Finn asked worried.

"You are not going to like it" Blaine said unsurely.

"Come on. I will do anything, as long as I don't have to ask Quinn to marry me" Finn replied.

"No, I didn't think about that. But you have to do something that touches peoples' hearts. Something that shows your soft spot. I was thinking about you paying a visit and donating some money to...to the Mount Hope Psychiatric Hospital, the mental health institution in West L.A."

* * *

 **Guess who Finn will meet at Mount Hope? :)**

 **Good, bad? Continue or not? Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, guys :)**

* * *

"You're kidding. Just please tell me you're kidding" Finn burst out after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, staring at his manager in disbelief. Blaine shrugged.

"If you want to save your reputation you have to do it" he said matter of factly.

"But how…why…that is not funny at all" Finn replied, a confused look all over his face. What was he supposed to say or think?

"I know" Blaine replied and looked at him apologetically.

"I don't know a thing about mental illness. I mean, these patients are humans but still. From what I know they tend to be overly emotional. What if I say something wrong that upsets them and…"

"Finn. Calm down. You won't be alone with them. There are nurses and doctors that will support you. All you have to do is hand over your donation and have a little chat with them, maybe half an hour or something, then you can leave again and we can share the news of the heartwarming and generous Finn Hudson with the world" Blaine concluded, looking fairly satisfied with his plan.

"Why can't I just go to some kind of preschool and play with those kids for a while?" Finn was practically begging.

"You did that last year" Blaine said with a huff.

"I'm not sure, Blaine. I feel bad for taking advantage of these poor people just to save my damn reputation. I mean they all have serious illnesses and that's not something to mess with" Finn said and bit his lower lip.

"Damn you and your morals" Blaine cursed. "And besides, you're not taking advantage of them, they will probably be thrilled to meet the world-famous Finn Hudson. Seriously, you're most likely brightening up their day, I'm pretty sure even mentally ill people have heard about you" he concluded.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it" Finn finally said and breathed out heavily, still not fully convinced that this was actually a good idea.

"Good boy. I'll set up the appointment for Wednesday then, when you have your day off" Blaine said and raised his hand to give Finn a high five.

When Wednesday creeped around the corner Finn was beyond nervous. Several days of thinking about the situation had not done any good, in fact the more Finn thought about it the more he felt as if all of this was so out of his league. He had no idea what on earth he was supposed to say to all these mental health patients, "how are you" just did not seem like an appropriate way to start a conversation with them when they so obviously were not okay. To be honest, he felt like an even bigger dork than usual.

* * *

When his driver picked him up at 2 pm he got in the limo and the first thing he did was pouring himself a huge drink to calm his nerves. He was sweating in his tux and he could not stop his knees from bouncing nervously. He prayed that no paparazzo would see him when he was like this. Twenty minutes later the limo stopped in front of Mount Hope Psychiatric Hospital. To Finn's surprise I did not look like Fort Knox at all. It was a modern white building with a flat roof, surrounded by a beautiful garden with flowers and huge trees and only the sign at the entrance gave away what was behind these walls. When Finn reached the gate however, he found that it was locked. _Makes sense_ he thought to himself and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered through the speaker.

"Err…this is Finn Hudson. I was supposed to come here, my manager Blaine Anderson…" Finn rambled.

"Ah, of course. Hold on a second" the voice answered and then the front door of the building opened. A red haired woman in a white coat walked towards him, obviously a nurse. She unlocked the gate and extended her hand to Finn.

"Welcome, Mr Hudson. I'm Emma Pillsbury, the nursing officer. Welcome to Mount Hope" she introduced herself. Finn shook her hand and thanked the Lord that this woman seemed quite nice. He followed her into the building and was met by yet another surprise. The walls of Mount Hope were not as blank and cold as he had envisioned them. Instead they were painted in a warm yellow and every now and then a butterfly decorated the yellow foundation.

"The nurse office, the visitor bathroom, therapy rooms and the kitchen are down here and the wards are upstairs" nurse Pillsbury said and led him up a wooden staircase. Then they were met by a typical hospital gate and it was the first thing that reminded Finn of an actual hospital in here.

"Today is a good day. Everyone seems to be in a fairly good mood" nurse Pillsbury said as opened the gate and led Finn inside.

"Wait…the gate is not locked?" he said dumbfounded. Nurse Pillsbury chuckled.

"No. This one here is an opened ward. Our patients are here on free will, so we trust them enough not to run away. Besides, most of them are allowed to leave the ward during parts of the day" she explained.

"You mean leave as in roam the streets freely?" he asked and his eyes widened.

"Yes, Mr Hudson. Our patients in the open ward are considered trustworthy and are not acutely suicidal or a danger to others."

"I'm sorry" Finn apologized "I just don't know a lot about this stuff" he said and looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, Mr Hudson. Most people don't know and we are always happy to explain" nurse Pillsbury said and then Finn looked up, smiling at her gratefully. She had definitely chosen the right job. Then he looked around and examined the ward more closely. The center was a modern wooden table with twelve seats around it, several patients were sitting there and chatted or played cards. A large corridor lead away from the table and that must be where the patients had their rooms. The first person who noticed him was a black woman with a warm smiling face who sat around the table together with a fairly thin brown haired girl and a friendly looking guy some sort of weird clothing.

"Guys, I do believe we just got newbie" the woman exclaimed and suddenly three pairs of curious eyes examined him. He tried his hardest to find anything unusual in them but he could not find anything. Just regular eyes, no craziness.

"Actually, Mrs Jones, Mr Hudson is here to visit you all" nurse Pillsbury introduced him und then the girl with the brown hair seemed to recognize him.

"Oh my God. It's Finn Hudson" she whispered and clasped her hands over her mouth. Realization seemed to hit the other two as well because suddenly their smile was gone and plain confusion spread over their faces.

"Uhm...hello. I'm here to visit you all and to…you know, chat a little and it's okay to call me Finn and…" he rambled and tried to somehow tell them silently that he was not someone they had to treat in a special way.

"Did I just hear Finn Hudson?" a voice exclaimed and out of one of the doors in the back part of the corridor stepped a, to be honest, fairly hot Latina. Finn noticed that both of her lower arms were covered by bandages.

"Hello" he greeted her and when she reached him, she grabbed his hand with a smirk and pulled him towards the other three patients, forcing him on a chair.

"Santana, be easy on him" nurse Pillsbury warned and with a giggle she disappeared behind one of the doors. Finn felt awkward and was a tad bit mad at her for leaving him alone like that.

"So…who are you?" he asked and could not help but press his hands together under the table, a last desperate attempt to maintain his posture. He looked each of them in the eyes and tried to figure out what was going on in their minds.

"Santana Lopez, BPD" the Latina said and Finn looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked and Santana chuckled.

"Borderline personality disorder" the black woman explained and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh…okay. I mean, you don't have to tell me your diagnosis, just your name is fine" Finn replied and gave them each a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. We're all very open here. We are learning to deal with our problems and not hiding them is part of that" the black woman explained and Finn nodded understandingly. That made sense.

"By the way, I'm Mercedes Jones and I'm here because I have bipolar disorder. You know, manic-depressive" she went on. Then Finn looked at the thin brunette who seemed rather shy.

"Marley Rose and I'm here because I struggle with…with bulimia." Her voice was nothing but whisper and that explained why her frame was so tiny.

"It's okay. Marley arrived about a week ago. It's all very new to her" Mercedes said and squeezed Marley's shoulder encouragingly. Finn was very touched by the support that all of them seemed to offer the others.

"Kurt Hummel. Good old depression" the guy with the weird clothes said and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"So, Mr Superstar…why are you here?" Santana asked but before Finn could answer her question, a high-pitched shriek tore the room apart. Kurt groaned in annoyance.

"What was that?" Finn asked slightly panicking. It sounded as if someone was hurt terribly.

"Nothing, just Rachel. Rachel from the closed ward" Mercedes said and pointed towards the door at the end of the corridor.

"Okay" Finn said, even though he did not understand what that meant. Another scream caused them all to flinch.

"She's been here for weeks and it just doesn't seem to get any better. No one knows what's up with her, staff won't tell us, all we know is that she freaks out several times a day and at night she has the tendency of waking up the entire ward" Kurt said in a low tone.

"Santana swears she saw her tied to the bed several times" Mercedes whispered.

"True" Santana confirmed. Yet another shriek filled the air and Finn started to wonder why no one was helping this poor girl that seemed to suffer so terribly.

"Guys, time for your meds!" Nurse Pillsbury stepped out of one of the doors again and everyone's face lit up.

"Best part of the day" Kurt cheered and Santana rolled her eyes at him. They all gathered around nurse Pillsbury who carried a tablet filled with several tiny pills and glasses of water.

"I think I will head to the bathroom then" Finn said and Mercedes pointed towards the back of the corridor.

"Third door on the right" she said and smirked at him while swallowing her pill.

* * *

When Finn was done in the bathroom he stepped out again and heard another scream which gave him chills, and not the good kind. He had the irresistible urge to see whether that poor creature was at least safe and not alone. He walked towards the gate of the closed ward and to his surprise, it was open. Wasn't a closed ward supposed to be closed? He shrugged, maybe someone forgot to lock the door. He stepped inside and heard another noise, this time more like a hurt whimper.

The closed ward was a lot smaller than the open ward with significantly less rooms for patients. He looked behind his shoulder and found that no one seemed to have noticed him in here. He followed the whimpers and stopped in front of the last door on the left. It was a crack open.

"Hello?" Finn asked quietly and opened the door slowly. The room was blank, aside from a bed and two wardrobes. The answer was a bloodcurdling sob. He looked around the room and there, in the corner behind the wardrobe, sat a girl. A tiny woman with messy brown braids, her face hidden behind her hands.

"Um…can I help you?" Finn asked shyly, not knowing what to say. The girl lifted her head and Finn was met by the gaze of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Dark brown, like chocolate und so deep that he thought that he might as well just get lost in them. But he could also see another thing in her eyes besides incredible beauty. And that was pure insanity.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**

 **Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 :) By the way, I apologize for possible grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language but I'm trying my hardest :)**

* * *

Finn instinctively backed away a few steps. There was complete silence for what seemed like an eternity and he desperately tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. The girl stared at him with a mix of confusion and plain utter dread. He did not know what scared her so much but something horrible must have happened. Then again…this was the closed ward. After all there had to be a reason why she was in here. But god, those eyes. Finn was positive that he had never seen eyes that were more beautiful in his entire life, not even Quinn's.

"Hi…umm… sorry for barging in but I heard you scream and was wondering whether you were okay" he mumbled and felt more stupid than ever. She was so not okay, anyone could see that. With that, the girl snapped out of her trance and buried her face inside her hands again.

"Okay, I didn't mean to upset you…I guess I'll just leave then" he apologized and slowly turned around. When he was almost at the door, he heard a tiny whisper.

"Are you the doctor?" Finn turned around and caught her starring at him questioningly.

"What? Oh, no…I am…I am just…" She nodded slowly as if her head was trying to process the information.

"Are you expecting a doctor?" he asked and walked towards her again.

"I guess… they told me that the doctor wanted to see me but I don't like him. Always gives me weird pills" she explained. Finn was now in front of her and she looked up at him, obviously glad that he was not who she thought he was.

"I'm sure the doctor just wants to help you. Hey, what's your name?" he asked and carefully sat down next to her. She moved away slightly and pulled an arm around her waist as if she wanted to protect herself.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry" she said,

"I'm Finn Hudson" he introduced himself and was almost expecting her to recognize who he was, he was waiting for that spark of acknowledgement in her eyes that people usually got when he introduced himself but it did not show up. No realization, just a simple nod again and to him, that was almost a relief. Her gaze was fixed on the wall across the room, as if she was seeing something terribly interesting, but there was nothing, aside from plain white painting.

"What are you doing here?" she suddenly blurted out and a hint of anger was in her voice.

"Like I said, I just wanted to look after you" he replied, a little startled by her sudden outburst.

"You should leave. Jinx does not like you" she said and now he was completely confused. Who the hell was Jinx?

"Okay, I don't get it. Who is Jinx?" he asked and she pointed towards the empty corner of the room.

"Jinx is my cat. But she is a mean cat and right now she hisses and wants to scratch you" Rachel stated matter of factly with a shrug. Finn blinked and tried his hardest to spot a cat anywhere but he saw nothing. Then he looked back at her to see whether she was kidding but her expression was completely serious. Suddenly it dawned on him why this girl was here. She seemed to hallucinate, at least that was what it looked like to him, not that he knew much about it, though.

"Please, go away. I don't want her to hurt you" she pleaded und tears started to form in her eyes again.

"I'm pretty sure she won't hurt me" Finn said and instinctively gave her shoulder a light squeeze to comfort her. HeH

He felt bad for Rachel, he had never met anyone who hallucinated but he could only imagine what kind of torture it had to be. Then he felt her hand gently covering his and it was like his skin was burning, but in a good way. A tingling sensation shot through him, her hand was so soft on his and it was really tiny compared to his giant paw. They sat there in silence for a while until a gasp caused them to wince.

"Mr Hudson!" The sharp voice of Emma Pillsbury made jump up from his space next to Rachel.

"Mrs Pillsbury, I am so sorry, I…" he rambled and nervously fumbled with his fingers.

"Care to explain what you are doing in here?" she asked and the expression on her face gave away that she was boiling.

"The door wasn't locked and I heard her scream and I just worried" he replied in a sheepish voice.

"You could've told the staff" she snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry" he answered and looked at Rachel who had just wrapped her arms around her knees and didn't seem to notice what was going on.

"I have to ask you to come with me" she said and turned around. Finn looked at Rachel one last time and she looked right back into his eyes, locking them.

"Goodbye, Rachel" he whispered and raised his hand to wave at her.  
"Goodbye Finn" she replied and blinked rapidly. Then he followed Mrs Pillsbury down the corridor. He was confused by what he had seen and tried to resist the urge to ask Mrs Pillsbury but failed miserably.

"Mrs Pillsbury, I know I wasn't supposed to be in there but I just meant well, please believe me" he said. Mrs Pillsbury turned towards him.

"I believe you. You seem like someone with a good heart and I really don't mind you talking to the other patients but it is just…difficult with Ms Berry. She is not like the others and there is a reason why she is in the closed ward" Mrs Pillsbury said.

"I kind of figured that" he replied.

"What you've seen must be very confusing to you" she stated.

"Yes…yes it is. Rachel…I mean, Ms Berry seems like a good person but to be honest she also scared me. What is wrong with her?" He exhaled and felt a shiver run through his body.

"I can't tell you that" Mrs Pillsbury said and looked at him apologetically.

"Okay. But please tell me whether she will be okay again" he asked and for some reason he mentally begged that the answer was yes.

"We don't know" Mrs Pillsbury said with a sad expression in her eyes. Then they reached the table again where Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and Marley were still sitting. For some reason Finn felt the urge to get out of here. He had seen too much already and he felt bad for disappointing the others but he had a lot to think about. They all stared at him in disbelief.

"What is she like? None of us has ever spoken to her" Santana asked bluntly but Mrs Pillsbury just gave her a disappointing look.

"Enough, Ms Lopez" she said.

"Are you leaving already?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry. But you guys are incredible, I will come back. I just have a lot to think about right now" he said and they all nodded. Then he quickly handed his donation over to Mrs Pillsbury and left the ward, almost running down the stairs and through the front door.

"My apartment, please" he panted and his driver nodded, starting the engine and leaving Mount Hope Psychiatric Hospital. During the entire ride home, a certain pair of chocolate brown eyes wandered through his mind. Rachel Berry fascinated him and for some reason caused his heartbeat to speed up but at the same time she kind of freaked him. But he knew one thing for sure: He had to see her again, even if it was just to see whether she was okay or not.

* * *

 **Sooo...Finn and Rachel met ;) Wanna find out what happens next? Stay tuned and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 :) Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, you made my day!**

* * *

That evening Finn lied in his bed and rolled around, desperate for some sleep. His mind, however, just would not shut up. He had a confusing mixture of feelings inside and did not know how to deal with them. First of all, he felt bad for all those people that were in Mount Hope. It hurt him to see Santana's wrists covered by bandages because she had cut herself or to see Marley totally uncomfortable in this place. He wished he could do more than just hand over some money but he had no idea how he was supposed to help them. And then there was of course another tiny brunette that totally kept his thoughts racing. He did not even know why he cared so much about Rachel, they only had had one conversation and it turned out really strange. But still, she evoked the desire of wanting to know everything about her. He wanted to know what was going on behind these pretty brown eyes, what her life was like, why she was in Mount Hops, just everything. With a sigh he rolled over to the other side and stared out of the window, the moon illuminating the room with a soft white light. Then he heard a knock. A quick glance at his alarm told him that it was close to 1 am and he wondered who was would want something from him at this time. He shambled across his room and opened the front door of the apartment.

"Quinn?" he breathed out and stared at the blonde girl in disbelief.

"Can I come in? Please?" she asked and gave him a pleading look. He nodded slightly and stepped aside to let her in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a reserved tone. He damn well remembered what she had done to him.

"I just wanted to say sorry. I never should have talked bad about you" she whispered.

"Yeah right" he replied with a huff.

"Look, Finn, I mean it. I didn't think about what I was doing. I was just mad" she said and stared down at her shoes.

"I kind of figured that" he said and took a step towards her.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked and stared at him from under her eyelashes. Surprisingly, it did not have any effect on him. He just did not feel drawn to her and he was not sure whether he ever really felt it.

"Quinn, I am not sure about this. I mean we can be friends and see how things work out but I don't think I want to date you for now" he replied and exhaled heavily.

"So you're breaking up with me?" she asked, disbelief all over her face.

"I guess so, yeah" he replied, shrugging.

"Finn, you can't be serious" Quinn burst out and stomped her foot. He had always hated it when she did that.

"I am serious. I want a break, I can't date you anymore. And now I want you to leave, I have to get up early tomorrow" he said and pointed towards the door.

"Fine" she huffed. Then she stepped on her tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"Maybe in a few weeks you will have your mind under control again and return to the only woman who knows how to love you" she whispered into his ear and with that, she rushed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hudson, I need you to focus. Don't mess up that scene again" Artie Abrams yelled over and Finn nodded. It was the third time now that he had messed up his dialogue with Kitty. It was supposed to be a sappy love scene with a cute dialogue but after his sort-of-breakup with Quinn he did not feel like shooting that kind of scene. However, a job was a job.

After he finally managed to coax out his dialogue convincingly, Artie announced a break of ten minutes. Puck trotted over and patted Finn on the shoulder.

"What's going on, man?" he asked. Finn turned around and sighed.

"Last night I broke up with Quinn" he replied.

"I know. It's all over the internet already. As well as your little trip to the Mount Hope Psychiatric Hospital" Puck looked at him questioningly.

"It was Blaine's idea. He said that it would boost my reputation" Finn explained and held his hands up in defense.

"I understand. It sort of worked, you know? Tabloids all over the globe are praising you for your compassion" Puck said with a smirk and Finn tried his hardest to smile back.

"You don't look happy, though" Puck stated.

"Everything is fine. I just have a lot on my plate. I mean, right now one scandal about me is hunting the next."

"I get that. It comes with our job" Puck said and patted his shoulder again.

"How about we grab a coffee after work and I will listen to your problems? I mean, that's not really manly or anything but it sounds like you could use a friend" Puck offered and this time Finn smiled genuinely.

"I'd like that, thanks, man" he said and gave Puck a high five. Then they returned back to work.

* * *

Finn and Puck sat in the backseat of Puck's limo and where on their way to West L.A. Apparently Puck knew a nice little coffee shop there and to his surprise Finn found out that it was about two streets away from Mount Hope. When they got out of the limo and entered the coffee shop, Finn froze in the doorframe. There, at a table in the back of the coffee shop, were Mercedes and Kurt, chatting away happily. Finn ducked his head and followed Puck inside.

"What's up?" he asked and Finn winced a little in surprise.

"Nothing" he replied quickly. And then Mercedes and Kurt spotted him, waving enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I have to go over and say hi to someone" he informed Puck and then made his way over to them. He could not just ignore them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked and sat down across from them.

"We are allowed to leave the ward temporarily, remember?" Mercedes replied and smiled.

"Plus the coffee at Mount Hope is terrible" Kurt added.

"So, it's nice to see you again. How is everyone doing?" Finn asked, genuinely interested in what they had to say.

"Under the given circumstances, we are good" Kurt replied and shrugged.

"Everyone?" Finn asked, wanting to know how one special person was doing.

"You want to know how Rachel is doing, right?" Mercedes asked with a smirk. Finn could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, sort of" he replied sheepishly.

"Well, I am sorry but I can't answer your question. We haven't seen much of Rachel" Mercedes said apologetically.

"Right, sorry."

"What's up with the two of you, anyway?" Kurt asked and winked at him. Finn's face turned even redder.

"I don't know. I mean, we spoke for like, ten minutes and she's really creepy but I feel bad for her and she seems to lonely and at the same time she fascinates me and…" he replied, ducking his head in shame.

"We get it" Mercedes said and then she turned towards Kurt. They starred at each other in silence, nodded and then burst into laughter.

"Okaaaay…" Finn said and looked from Kurt to Mercedes and back.

"Here's the plan, Hudson. You want to see her again. Well, we can do something about it" Mercedes offered and chuckled.

"Oh…okay" Finn replied dumbfounded and beyond curious. They were right, he really wanted to see Rachel again.

"Okay, so when nurse Pillsbury is in the back to check up on Rachel, Santana will throw a little tantrum. She's an expert at that. This will cause Mrs Pillsbury to rush out of the closed ward, most likely forgetting to lock the door and it will give you the opportunity to sneak into the closed ward. She will be so busy that she won't even notice your absence and while she takes care of Santana, you can have fun with Rachel" Kurt presented and high fived Mercedes. Finn couldn't help but smile, those guys were amazing.

"We could get into so much trouble for this, right?" he asked.

"Definitely" Mercedes said and winked at him.

* * *

About an hour later, Finn, Mercedes and Kurt were on their way to Mount Hope. Finn had postponed his coffee date with Puck and luckily he had understood without further explanation.

"You guys are insane, you know that, right?" Finn said while they marched down the street.

"Insanely amazing" Kurt replied. When they reached the ward, Mrs Pillsbury let them inside, obviously a little suspicious about Finn being here again.

"We met him and he had the day off and just wanted to say hi again. He promised to visit again, after all" Kurt explained and smiled convincingly at Mrs Pillsbury. Finn chuckled lightly. He really liked those guys but he had to admit that they were somewhat manipulative, even though it definitely worked for his benefit. They sat down with the others and when they told Santana about their plan, she tried her hardest not to burst into laughter.

"Finally a little action in here" she said with a mischievous grin and clapped her hands. Marley just sat there in silence and with huge eyes. It took about thirty minutes until Mrs Pillsbury disappeared in the back and that was when Santana started her tantrum and Finn rushed to the bathroom. Santana threw herself on the floor, kicking, screaming, crying and tossing herself around and if Finn did not know better he would have been scared to death. He waited in the bathroom until he heard Mrs Pillsbury's rushed footsteps passing by, then he opened the door and sneaked slowly towards the closed ward. He prayed that the door was open and it, in fact, was. He rushed inside and breathed deeply. It was quiet in here, no screaming this time, no crying. He walked towards Rachel's room and opened it slowly. When he looked around he saw her lying on the bed, starring up at the ceiling.

"Hello" he whispered and remained in the doorframe. She turned around and once again her chocolate eyes hit him full force, before a smile lit up her face.

"You came back."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Comments? Let me know :)**


End file.
